


Creatures From Beyond

by Crash5020



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: Taking place after the events of Phantom Planet, Dani is attacked by an unknown figure and is forced to seek the help of her cousin, Danny.





	Creatures From Beyond

In a local box store, The Box Ghost just finished tying the employees up with several layers of rope.

“Now, you are forced to witness the awesome power of THE BOX GHOST!” he dramatically announced.

As he prepared to show off the "awesomeness" of his powers, The Box Ghost was suddenly hit by a wave of green ecto-energy, knocking him out of the store. He crashed into a nearby fire hydrant and looked up to find a small girl with snow white hair and glowing green eyes floating in front of him.

“Who are you?” The Box Ghost asked.

“The name's Dani,” the girl introduced herself. “Dani Phantom.”

“You’re not Danny,” said The Box Ghost.

“No, it’s **Dani** ,” Dani corrected him. “You know, with an 'I'. I'm Danny's cousin.”

“Oh…” The Box Ghost was somehow able to understand the fact that there were two Danielles. Still, that knowledge wasn't going to change the fact that he must mete out punishment for her transgression. “Now face the power of The Box Gh-!!!”

Before he could finish his boast, Dani swiftly kicked The Box Ghost into the distance and returned to her human form. She then casually grabbed a nearby newspaper and walked into an alley as she read the daily news.

“Danny’s been getting a lot of recognition since saving the world,” Dani chuckled. “I bet he’s not so unpopular at school now.”

She continued to walk through the alley until she unknowingly ran into a tall hooded figure, causing her to fall on her rear. She looked up as the hooded figure stretched his hand towards her. Her heart dropped as his hand emitted a purple energy and forced her body to move before the figure's attack could connect. The force of the explosion flung the surprised girl out of the alley.

“Well, that came right out of nowhere,” Dani thought aloud.

The hooded figure ominously walked out of the alleyway and set his sights on his target.

"All right… You asked for it!" Dani transformed back into her spectral form and fired a ghost ray at her attacker.

The hooded figure responded by firing his own energy wave at the ghost ray, resulting in the two attacks canceling each other out. Taking advantage of the dust cloud that resulted from the clash, Dani quickly circled around the hooded figure's back and used all of her strength to kick him upward. Unfazed by the attack, the figure’s right hand transformed into a tentacle and raised it over his head.

"Okay, I did not see that coming," Dani said, genuinely surprised by the turn of events.

The hooded figure wrapped his tentacle around Dani’s leg and violently tossed her towards the horizon.

Meanwhile, at the Fenton household, Danny staggered into his room. After a tough morning of fighting ghost after ghost, the one thing he desired was a chance to sleep in his own bed.

“I can’t believe that I let The Box Ghost get away,” Danny lamented. “Well, at least I caught Skulker and Ember. Man, Skullker has a strange idea of how to please your girlfriend.”

Danny collapsed on top of his bed and closed his eyes.

“At least I can finally get some rest now," Danny grinned.

As if on cue, Danny heard an explosion originate outside of his room.

“Okay, never mind,” he groaned.

Danny looked out his window and watched Dani crash into the street below. His battered and bruised cousin struggled to get up, but her body no longer had the strength to do so. With no strength left to fight with, Dani's consciousness retreated into the deepest corner of her mind, causing the young girl to revert back to her human form just as her opponent finally caught up with her.

Quick on the uptake, Danny transformed into his ghost form, desperately flew out of his room, tackled the hooded figure away from his cousin and fired multiple ghost rays at him. Once the smoke cleared, Danny could feel a cold chill travel down his spine as he laid eyes on the figure's form. With the hooded cloak gone, he was able to see that the aggressor was a bright purple creature with not facial features, but a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

“Okay, I didn’t see that coming,” Danny said, genuinely surprised by the turn of events.

Regressing to the tactics of a wild animal, the creature lunged at Danny. The young teen immediately responded by turning his entire body intangible and diving through the road. Confused by his opponent's sudden disappearance, the creature examined its surroundings until Danny flew out of the ground and uppercut the creature into the air. The creature wrapped its tentacle around Danny and flung him towards a nearby mail box. A lone piece of mail fell on Danny's face and who was shocked by what was written on it.

“'Get a free Amazon Gift Card by calling Verizon and learn about FiOS'," he read aloud, before simply tossing the ad away.  “Yeah, right.”

Danny then jumped from the mailbox and landed in front of the creature.

“Okay, time to end this,” planting his feet firmly on the ground, Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail towards the creature.

The creature screamed in pain as it was wiped away from the plane of existence. With the enemy gone, Danny reverted back to his human form and carried his cousin inside before anyone else appeared to attack them.


End file.
